QuickSave
by Dariusj401
Summary: What if Logan didn't get a chance to go back? What if Quicksilver inadvertently ran through time? The result, being stuck in a messed up universe and running into another one. Takes place during Days of Future Past. AU
1. Intro :Back Against the Wall

**A/N: I had this thought in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down. This takes place during the future section of Days of Future Past. What if Logan didn't get a chance to go back? What if Quicksilver inadvertently ran through time The result, being stuck in a messed up universe and running into another one. Basically my Marvel take on the Flashpoint Paradox**

 **Intro:**

Quicksilver was running. He was running as fast as his legs would take them. All he could do was run. His mind was thinking about one thing and one thing only, finding the other mutants. The X-Men. The very team that he was once apart of. He looked to his right to see the Sentinel carrier ships following him. They were fast, but of course he was faster. He ran forward with a great burst of speed, distancing himself from them. He ran until he hit what seemed like East Asia, or whatever was left of it. He saw a temple and ran to it.

"Please be here. Please be here." He kept repeating.

Warpath was on the roof looking out into the distance. He turned his head slightly and his eyes widened.

"There's something coming! It's coming in fast!" He exclaimed. Storm stepped out and looked at Bishop. He nodded to her and fired up his gun. Colossus, Blink, Sunspot all walked up ready for a fight.

"Keep them away from the entrance at all costs. They cannot interfere with Logan's mission." Storm ordered. The mutants waited for the Sentinels to arrive, but they never did. Instead there was a huge gust of wind and Quicksilver was standing in the middle of them, panting heavily.

Storm looked at him with shock written all over her face. He looked up at her and smiled.

"...Hey." He fell to the floor holding his stomach. Bishop helped him up to his feet. Storm put her hands on his face. "Pietro. What are you doing here? How are you alive?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Running. Always gets me out of trouble." He looked around at the other mutants. Colossus patted him on the back, causing him to hunch over a little.

"So, this are the new mutants. I never got to really meet you guys. I was busy...running and saving other mutants." Pietro looked at Blink. He stared at her eyes. "I like your eyes. They're…..colorful." Blink smiled at him. Pietro looked around, noticing that there were some mutants missing.

"Where's the Professor and my Dad? They did make it right?" He asked. Bishop put a hand on his shoulder. "They're fine." He reassured. "They're in the temple. The world for us mutants, is about to be saved."

Pietro walked into the room and saw the old familiar faces.

"Hey everybody."

Magneto looked up and a small smile crept onto his face. Logan was on the table and sat up when he saw Pietro. "Well, I guess they couldn't catch you after all." He noted. Pietro walked up to his dad and nodded at him.

"Where's your sister Pietro." Magneto asked. Pietro looked down.

"Her and Lorna, I don't know where they are. They...were fighting off the Sentinels and they told me to run as fast as I could. Wanda told me to run until I found you guys. Those, ugly robot mutant killers, they took over Genosha. There's nothing left of it. That's the last place I saw them."

Professor Xavier floated over to him. "It's okay Pietro, everything will be okay."

"How?" He asked. Kitty, who was standing next to Bobby spoke up.

"I'm sending Logan back in time." She answered. Pietro looked at her and then at Logan. "What, did you just develop a new power or something?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's a more developed form of my powers."

Pietro shook his head. "So, you went from going through walls, to going through time? How does that even work?"

"I call it phasing through time." Bobby said. "It fits."

Kitty crossed her arms. "We're sending him back to 1976. "

"The day that doomed the mutants." Professor Xavier said as he looked to the floor.

"Welp." Pietro said, stretching his arms. "Let's get to it. I don't want to live in this world any longer than I have to." Logan sat back down on the table and clenched his fists. The temple began to shake as the familiar sounds of the carrier ships were heard.

"They've found us!" Professor Xavier exclaimed. "Kitty, hurry and send Logan back. We are out of time!"

Kitty hurried over to Logan and placed her hands on both sides of his head and began the process. The door to the room busted open as 3 Sentinels walked in. Magneto put his hands up and pushed them back. Bobby fired a concentrated blast of ice at the 3.

"How'd they even find us?" He asked. Pietro swore under this breath.

"I knew they were fast, but I didn't think that they'd catch up this quickly." He said. Bobby looked back at him. "You brought them here?" He asked, glaring at Pietro. One of the Sentinels coated their body with fire and melted the ice. It walked forward and grabbed Bobby by the neck and preceded to pull his head off. Pietro ran off the walls and punched the Sentinel, but it was too late. Bobby's head dropped to the ground and the Sentinel backed up into it, crushing it. Kitty looked and cried at the sight. Logan started screaming from the pain of the mind projection. The other 2 Sentinels melted through the ice and and fired heat blasts at Kitty and Logan, burning them.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Pietro screamed. He ran past them and grabbed Professor X and Magneto, running out of the temple. He stopped and saw Sentinels everywhere, killing the other mutants. 4 Sentinels impaled Blink , while 2 Sentinels pulled Colossus in two. Another Sentinel had Warpath and was slowly grinding his face into a heat blast.

"This is all my fault. All my fault!" Pietro said as he watched the Sentinels.

"Pietro. Let us go." Xavier said. Pietro looked at him, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked. Eric touched his shoulder. "Go. Run away Pietro. There's nothing you can do but run." Eric lifted his hands and broke the Blackbird into pieces and threw them at the Sentinels.

"No. I'm running away again. I'm not leaving the people I love again!" Pietro yelled. Xavier reached out to grab Pietro's arm. "Just go. You are the only one…..who can survive this."

Pietro fought back tears as he nodded and ran past the Sentinels. He ran as fast as he could, not looking back or even looking forward. As he was running, the electricity in the air started to pick up. He looked to see that the everything around him was distorting. He kept running until their was a bright light.

* * *

Pietro opened his eyes with a headache. He sat up and looked around as he noticed that he was in a bed. A comfortable bed at that. In fact, he didn't even know where he was. He looked out the window and saw that things were….normal. That was until he saw a few soldiers patrolling the streets. They had large red m insignias.

"What the hell is going on?"


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

**Chapter: 1**

Pietro looked around the apartment building. Holographic clocks and radios. Everything seemed the same.

"What were those soldiers about?" He got up and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it and black jeans, with some black and blue converses. He grabbed a black leather jacket and walked out of the door.

He exited the apartment building and walked out onto the street. He looked around and noticed that things were fairly...normal. Except for the soldiers walking about. That was something he'd have to figure out. He walked down the street, noticing that people weren't staring at him strangely. Again, something weird was going on. He still needed to figure out what. He continued walking down the street until he noticed a billboard on a rooftop with...Wanda's face?

"Okay seriously what the hell is going on? Did the Sentinels kick my ass and I'm just dreaming?"

The billboard changed to a video. The video showed Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch.

Pietro watched in total confusion.

" _Citizens of New York, this your Empress, The Scarlet Witch. All sick and elderly are to be brought to my castle by noon or suffer the consequences."_

Pietro watched as the billboard reverted back to it's advertisement.

"...What the fuck?"

* * *

Wanda Maximoff sat on her throne, waiting for the arrival of her husband, the general of her army. Scott Summers walked into the throne room and knelt down before Wanda.

"Empress."

Wanda smirked and motioned for him to stand. "You may rise, husband." Scott rose and walked to her. She grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Scott kissed her back deeply. She let him go and directed her attention to his condition. He was breathing heavily and slightly favoring his right leg.

"I'm going to assume that you did not apprehend my father." Scott shook his head. "I'm sorry. His insurgents are….something. They didn't let us even reach Genosha. That's the only place he could be at this point."

She sat back in her chair and looked down in thought. "He wouldn't go back there, would he?"

Scott looked unsure. "Magneto is crafty. He's extremely smart. The old prick." He clenched his fist and looked down. Wanda noticed this and frowned. "You're still thinking about Jean aren't you?" He looked at her, clearly conflicted. "I...I've moved on from her. I have you. But, I still hate him for taking her away. I love you. I don't love Jean anymore. She's gone. But we were still close. The best of friends. He took her away."

"He took her away from all of us. We didn't see eye to eye a lot, but she was still a mutant. She was family." She sighed. "Family. Erik Lenhsherr has taken away our family. My brother. Just because he didn't agree with him. The day that Magneto is captured, is the day that I will no longer have a father."

* * *

Pietro continued his walk along the streets. For some reason things around him didn't see as slow as it used to. At all actually. He still couldn't figure out what was going on. Obviously the Sentinels weren't a problem anymore. Was it all a dream? His family and friends dying at the hands of the those robotic freaks all a dream? Or was he dreaming right now. Maybe this a dream inside of a dream. Dreamception. This is all he was thinking as he was walking. Normally he has a thousand different thoughts, but these were the only thoughts he had. If it was a dream, why not just live it out until he wakes up. He looked up to see trucks full of soldiers riding down the streets. One of the trucks stopped and about 5 soldiers exited one by one, guns aimed. They ran towards him, aiming at him.

"Hands where we can see them!" They yelled. Pietro looked at them confused. "What the hell did do? I was walking, minding my own business." The soldiers surrounded him.

"Hands where we can see them, imposter!"

"Imposter? You know what, I don't have time for this. I'm fucking Quicksilver, and you can eat my fucking dust!"

He turned around and ran away….at normal speed. He stopped running and looked around, confused. "...What?" He tried running away again. Still at normal speed. He stopped and looked back at the soldiers, who were still aiming at him. They walked closer slowly. He started shaking his head. "No. No. NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" The soldiers opened fire at him. Before the bullets hit him, something landed in front of him, taking the bullets for him. Three claws extended out of both of its fists. Pietro looked as it started stabbing and slicing the soldiers. One of the soldiers tried to run, to no avail. It jumped and landed on the soldiers back, shoving it's claws into the soldiers back. It stood up and turned around, to reveal Logan, the Wolverine. Pietro looked at him, confused. "Logan? Uh...thanks?" Logan looked at him.

"I'm not Logan." Blue scales surrounded him and revealed a man with skin like Mystique, with red hair like Logan.

"I'm his son. Raze."


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Chapter 2:**

Pietro stared at the man,clearly confused. "You're who now?"

"I'm Raze Darkholme. Son of Mystique and Wolverine." Raze answered. He looked around and saw another group of soldiers walking their way. He quickly changed his appearance to one of them and grabbed Pietro by the shoulder.

Raze nodded to the guards. "Just another kid dressing up as Quicksilver. I'll take him in." The guards nodded and kept on their walk. Raze pulled Pietro into an ally way. He changed back to his blue form and pulled the cover off a manhole.

Pietro watched, still trying to process this crazy dream. "Seriously, this is one messed up dream."

Raze climbed down the later. "Dream? What are you talking about? This is real life!" Pietro climbed down after him.

"Yeah right." Pietro said rolling his eyes. Raze reached the bottom and waited for Pietro.

"I'd stop dressing up as Quicksilver if I were you. I get it. He was a legend. But one of these days, the Witch's army will get you and when that happens, you're as good as dead."

Pietro reached the bottom and shook his head. "Dressing up? I am Quicksilver."

Raze rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I'm Apocalypse." He started walking down a path. Pietro followed him.

"I'm serious! I am fucking Quicksilver! For some reason in this dream I don't have my powers. If I did I would prove it to you."

To Pietro, this dream was just not making much sense. Raze, obviously not amused chuckled. "Oh really? If you somehow are Quicksilver. Tell me something that only my dad's closest friends would know."

Pietro smirked. "Too easy, he likes Star Trek."

That caused Raze to stop in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Pietro with a surprised look. "How do you….?"

Pietro put a hand on his shoulder. "Because I'm Quicksilver. Now, this has been fun and all, but I have to return to the real world. See ya!" He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. He looked around, noticing that he was still there. "That usually works, I'll do it again." He closed his eyes for a little longer. He opened them again. "Why am I not back in the Sentinel invested real world?

Raze raised an eyebrow. "Because you are in the real world." He started pacing. "I have a thought. But it can't be true."

"Well go ahead and say it!" Pietro said, looking a bit spooked.

"Okay." Raze said. "You don't know anything about what happened the last few years right?"

Pietro nodded, causing Raze to continue. "So….if you're Quicksilver and you're not delusional….are you delusional?"

"Of course I'm not!" Pietro said, clearly annoyed. "So, what does this mean? Where am I? Why don't I have my powers? What the hell is going on?"

Raze ran a hand through his red hair. "Multiverse theory. You're from a different universe or different timeline. My money's on timeline. I just don't know how you got here."

Pietro shrugged. "All I remember is running without even paying attention to where I was going."

"That's it! You ran so fast, that you ended up running into another timeline. That's the only explanation. Ms. Grey also talked about and you are living proof! Come on, follow me." Raze kept walking and turned the corner. He stopped at a seemingly dead end and knocked on the wall 6 times. The wall slide open to reveal Kitty as well as other familiar mutants all in what seemed to be barracks of some sort. Kitty, Gambit,Pyro and Juggernaut were among the group of mutants. Upon seeing Pietro, Kitty ran up and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"You're alive! I don't know how, but you're alive!" Kitty exclaimed . Pietro stood there, unsure of what to do. He looked at Raze, who was smiling like a 2 year old.

"Uh, Ms. Pryde." Raze said, scratching the back of his head. Kitty looked at Raze, her hold on Pietro still tight. "That's not…..our Quicksilver."

It took her a minute before she realized what he meant. She let go and stood back, confused and embarrassed. Pietro smiled sheepishly.

"Well that's different." He said. The wall door closed and Raze leaned against it. Kitty crossed her arms.

"So, multiverse theory. Right?" She asked, looking directly at Raze. He nodded.

"Where he's from, their is no Empress Scarlet Witch or war between the Nightcrawlers and the Stormbringers."

Pietro looked at the mutants, Pyro and Juggernaut standing out to him. "Why are these two with you guys? They're apart of the Brotherhood!"

Pyro laughed. "Wrong. We were never with them. X-Men since day one or at least, when they recruited us."

Juggernaut nodded. "Unlike Bobby and Colossus who betrayed us and joined the Brotherhood. "

Pietro once again had that look of confusion. Kitty looked at him and smiled. "The Brotherhood aren't evil anymore. Well, they weren't."

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked. Things were all kinds of screwed up in this universe.

"We're gonna have to tell you the whole story of how this began." Kitty said as she let her hair down. Rogue turned the corner from the back of the room and stopped when she saw Pietro. Pietro looked back at her, unsure of what to do. Rogue ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"What no!" Pietro closed his eyes, waiting for the pull. The pull never came and he opened his eyes, looking around. "Uh….no absorbing my life?"

Rogue looked at him, smiling. "No, I mastered my powers a long time ago. Don't you remember?" As Pietro was about to explain who he was, her telepathic powers picked up his thoughts. She let go of him and backed up. "You're from another timeline?" She looked back at Kitty and backed up to sit by Pyro. Pietro looked at Kitty and Rogue, both of them avoiding eye contact with each other and Pietro.

"Am I missing something?" Pietro asked. Gambit stood up and walked over to him. He brought him over to the side.

"Y'see, our Quicksilver had relationships wit bot o' dem girls. Kitty and Rogue. Rogue first, then Kitty. Da man had taste." Gambit patted him on the back and returned to his seat. Kitty looked up at Pietro.

"So, what was it like? How were things in your universe?" Kitty asked. Pietro clapped his hands.

"Alright kids, hold onto your seats and grab a glass of OJ." Pietro said. Pyro raised his hand.

"There is no more orange juice. Wanda outlawed it." He deadpanned.

"That makes sense, she hates orange juice. Anyway, here's the story of my timeline. An evil small man made these mutant killing robots called Sentinels. His name was Trask or something."

Kitty cut in. "Wait, Trask? As in Bolivar Trask? First off, he's not even short in this timeline, and he was one of the most avid mutant supporters in the world."

"Wow. Everything is backwards in this timeline." Pietro noted. "Anyway, the Sentinels killed mutants left and right. They pulled a Holocaust and forced any mutants who didn't fight back into concentration camps. The ones who fought back or ran, they killed in the most gruesome way possible. Most of the X-Men were able to escape them. Storm, Wolverine, Professor X, Kitty, Bobby. They were the ones who managed to escape."

Rogue looked at him. "What about me?"

Pietro shook his head. "They kept you in the mansion, performing test on you like a lab rat. Other younger mutants also helped the X-Men as well. Me, Wanda and Lorna were on Genosha, trying to hold down the island. Eventually the X-Men came and they picked him up. We stayed behind, trying to fend every Sentinel off. But…..those ugly fuckers had a way to counter every single mutant power imagined. Wanda and Lorna told me to run, run until I found the X-Men. So, I did. I found them, but they were in the middle of something. They were going to try and send Logan back in time to fix things. I…...the Sentinels...they followed me. They murdered everyone. Everyone. I ran once again. I ran without looking back."

Silenced filled the room. Kitty looked at him. "I suppose you should know our story."

* * *

Scott walked through the halls of the castle. As he walked past, soldiers stood to attention. He turned the corner and bumped into Bobby.

"Watch where you're going Iceman." Scott said. Bobby smirked.

"Sorry, general." He said sarcastically. "You seemed to be in a hurry. Where ya headed?" He asked. Scott looked around to make sure that they were alone.

"I'm going down to her cell." He answered Bobby turned his head to the side. "Who?"

Scott looked around again. "...Mystique." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You won't be able to get any information out of her. She's down right insane. She can't function right since Wolverine isn't alive."

Scott grabbed his arm and started walking. "Which is why I need you. Pushing her to her freezing point should get some information out of her."

They walked down to the basement, where the prison cells were. They walked down a long hallway, past the other cells when they reached a big door. Scott pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He opened it and both of them stepped in.

"Hello Mystique."


	4. Chapter 3: War Efforts

**Chapter 3:**

Mystique looked at Scott and Bobby from her spot, sitting down against the wall in the corner of her cell.

"What the hell do you two pretty boy traitor fuckers want?" She spat out. The very sight of those two, made her want to jump up and murder them.

Bobby looked at her and smirked. "Ooooh, I bet you want to transform into someone and kill us don't you? It's too bad Scarlet took that power away from you." He laughed. Mystique gave him a dirty look and rocked back and forth. Scott closed the door behind him and crossed his arms.

"Magneto. Where is he?" Scott asked. Mystique looked up at him.

"I've been locked up in here for two years. Of course, I know exactly where he is." She said, sarcastically. Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are the only person **alive** that knows Magneto better than anyone else. Genosha is filled with insurgents, all of them kept us off of the island. He's there isn't he?"

Mystique rolled her eyes. "I've been here for two years. I wouldn't know. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. After your whore of a wife took away my husband, I won't tell you anything!"

Bobby stepped closer, his hands freezing up. Scott held his arm in front of Bobby. "Talk. All it is Bobby is talk. Her words don't mean anything to me. Now…" Scott squatted down. "Last chance before things get bad. Is Magneto on Genosha? If he isn't there, where is he?"

Mystique smiled and spit in his face. Scott sighed and wiped the spit off of his face. He stood up straight looked at Bobby.

Bobby smirked and walked over to Mystique. He grabbed her and picked her up.

"Get your hands off of me you son of a bi-"

Bobby threw her into the wall and froze her legs against the wall. Mystique thrashed, trying to escape. He grabbed her by the face and opened her mouth. Scott turned his back and crossed his arms. Mystique started hitting at Bobby but wasn't able to get him off. He smirked and blew a cold breath of air into her mouth. The air went down her throat and into her body. She choked and held her stomach as her insides began to freeze. She started coughing, but holding back tears.

Bobby smirked and pushed her head back against the wall. "Where is he Mystique?" He asked. Mystique shook her head, refusing to give in. He frowned and grabbed both sides of her head. He started digging his fingers in as he began to freeze her head from the inside out. She screamed in pure agony.

"STOP! HE'S IN CALIFORNIA!" She screamed. Bobby let go and Scott turned around.

"What? Why?" Scott asked. Mystique hanged her head over.

"He told me….that he would be somewhere by the Golden Gate bridge. That's…..all I know you fuckers." Bobby was about to grab her again before Scott put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have what we came for Bobby." Scott turned around and opened the door. He walked out, leaving it open for Bobby.

Bobby turned and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned his head, looking at Mystique, who was still standing up. He blinked and the ice surrounding her legs shattered. She shuddered and looked at him. He ran at her and kneed her in the stomach. She slid down the wall, holding her stomach. He smirked and walked out of the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

"It all started during a fight between the Brotherhood and the X-Men. It always happens. Even in your timeline right?" Kitty asked, looking at Pietro. Pietro nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well, that fight was our last. It was also our worst. During the battle, you...well…"

"Just say Pietro. It won't be weird." Pietro assured. Kitty smiled and continued.

"Pietro ran at Magneto, ready to end the fight once and for all. I don't think Magneto realized it, but before Pietro could reach him, a metal rod…...impaled Pietro. Right…..right through his chest. Wanda...she lost it. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. Her hexes were flying everywhere." Kitty closed her eyes as a few tears started to roll down her cheek. Before she could continue, Rogue put a hand on her shoulder and continued for her.

Rogue sighed. "Logan tried to calm her down, but that only made her angrier. She peeled the skin off of his bones without even touching him. All we saw was his adamantium skeleton."

 _2 Years Ago._

Logan stood there looking at everyone, nothing but a skeleton. His veins, blood and skin all started to grow back. Wanda fell to her knees, crying until she looked at the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Magneto flew down with his hands up, signalling for his mutants to stop. Bobby and Colossus walked up next to Magneto.

"What do we do si-" Magneto put his hand up, cutting Bobby off. He walked slowly over to the body of his son. He bent down and held his son's body in his arms.

"I'm…...I'm sorry Pietro." Magneto said. He stood up with Pietro still in his arms. Wanda stood up, screaming. Suddenly every single one of the mutants there, flew up in the air, surrounded in a magical bubble. She looked at them, her eyes glowing bright red. She floated in the air, a red aura surrounding her. She said four words, four words that would forever change the world.

"I'm in control now."

 _Present Day_

"That's how it all started. Those 4 words, changed everything. She instantly instated herself as Empress of North and South America." Rogue said, the very thought of that day, still haunting her.

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Only North and South America? What about the other countries?" He asked. Pyro looked up.

"Storm is the Queen of Africa. The whole damn thing." Pyro said. He nodded. "I know. It's crazy. Nightcrawler is the Emperor of Europe. Him and his other Nightcrawlers. Allow me to show you a visual aid."

He flicked on the lighters attached to his gloves. He shot out fire which morphed into a flaming map of the entire world. "You see, 'Ro was an X-Men, so was Kurt. They were valued members, they actually had a relationship. It was cute. Until Storm cheated on the blue devil…..with you." He said, looking at Pietro. Pietro rolled his eyes and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Oh come on! What was with me? Was I just going along, fucking every female mutant in sight?"

Gambit stifled a laugh. "I tol' ya. You haid tastes mon ami." Kitty smiled for a second.

"Storm was your first girlfriend. At least that's what you told me. From what you told us, it happened after you guys defeated Apocalypse."

Pietro thought back to when they fought Apocalypse. "Oh, at least that was the same as in my universe. So what happened with those two?"

"Oh right." Pyro continued. "Kurt took it hard, he couldn't believe that one of his best friend would do something like that. He left, he teleported back to Germany, I know that's a long teleport but I guess it was because of his anger. Storm was upset with herself, you know because, she chose to cheat, she left and went back to Africa. Before you know it, they both forced their way into ruling over their country or whatever. Nightcrawler legitly took over all of Europe. So eventually, they….somehow their own army. Kurt's is made up of german soldiers and….well, Nightcrawlers. He either cloned himself or found out a way to transfer his powers to humans. Or my third theory which is unlikely…...he has a shit load of kids. Ororo on the other hand, has a huge African army and…...mutants like her. Some with full blown weather powers or electrical powers."

Pietro nodded. "Okay, what about Russia and China and all them?"

"Oh they don't exist. At least as separate countries. They are part of America. They know that the minute they even try a rebellion, the Witch will just make it that they don't exist." Pyro said, leaning back against the wall from his seat.

"So." Raze started. "Pietro, you could be the turning point for us. For our war against the Witch."

Pietro looked at the floor for a second before looking back up. "I can't help you without my powers. I'm just….normal." He leaned up against the wall, looking down. Kitty walked up to him and placed a hand on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get your powers back. Then you'll be willing and able to help us, right?" She asked. Pietro looked at her and nodded. "Of course."

Kitty smiled and laced her hand through his. "Come on, we gotta get you settled in." She led him through the barracks to find a room for him.

* * *

Lightning shot out through the sky. Bullets hit the ground as rain poured down. The wind rushed as small tornadoes started to form. Soldiers wearing red and black were running through the field, teleporting and shooting across at the opposite end of the battlefield. Soldiers wearing white and black with either white and black or grey and black hair ran out towards the teleporting soldiers, shooting not only bullets, but lightning as well. Ororo Munroe also known as Storm, or Queen Storm to the citizens of Africa floated above the battlefield, watching the war. She looked across the way at a tower and noticed that something teleported to the tower. Nightcrawler hung off of the tower and looked across at the Queen of Africa.

"Your time is up Ororo."


	5. Chapter 4: Adjusting

**Chapter 4:**

Storm flew over to Nightcrawler and stared at him, eyes glowing.

"Kurt."

"Don't call me zat. You've lost ze right."

Storm rolled her eyes, but Nightcrawler couldn't see it. He clutched the side of the tower and growled at her, showing his fangs.

Storm crossed her arms. "You are a pathetic male. Going to war over a broken heart? Get over it Kurt."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME ZAT!" He screamed at her. Down below soldiers on both sides were falling down, left and right. Those not killed by bullets or swords, wer either swallowed up in tornadoes or struck by lightning.

Nightcrawler started shaking a bit. "I trusted you. I loved you. Ze only girl….who looked past my features. Zou betrayed me! Zou and zat silver haired snake!"

Storm shot out electricity at him. He teleported to a piece of rebar hanging out of the tower and hung from his feet. "Don't talk about him. He was the best thing to happen to me."

Nightcrawler scoffed. "Really? I hope you know he doesn't care about anyvone but himself. But, I don't care about zou anymore. What I care about is zour blood on my hands."

He jumped and teleported behind her tackling her. They both fell through the air, teleporting from spot to spot before he kicked her down to the ground. Storm landed hard in the middle of the battlefield. Nightcrawler landed on his feet and walked towards her slowly.

"Dying at ze hands of zour worsz enemy. In zour own country. Hurts, doesn't zit?" Storm slowly got to her hands and knees. She tried to crawl away, but Nightcrawler stepped on her ankle, nearly breaking it. She screamed in pain and tried to kick him away. He teleported in front of her and pulled her up.

"End it. Now, Ororo. Give in and end zis war." Before Storm could reply, a bullet hit her in the back. She screamed in pain and fell over backwards. He caught her in his arms.

"Ororo? Ororo?" He saw the rise and fall off her chest, but her eyes wouldn't open. He looked around at the armies fighting each other.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

The soldiers and warriors stopped fighting and looked towards Nightcrawler. He started breathing heavily as he held Storm in his arms, clearly upset.

"CEASE FIRE! NOW! ANYONE TO FIRE ANOTHER SHOT WILL BE KILLED! I'll make sure of it." He looked down at Storm and felt tears welling up. He teleported away from the area

* * *

"This is where you will be sleeping. We don't really have rooms, considered that they're made to be military style barracks." Kitty stopped by one of the bunk beds. She looked back at Pietro, who was already seemingly bored. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing him to blink his eyes rapidly.

"Sorry. I got bored. Bunk beds….okay." He looked around. Kitty smiled. "This is actually where I sleep as well. No one sleeps on the top bunk though. I guess you'll take the top?" She shifted around awkwardly. Pietro smiled and sat down on the bed.

"So...you….and me. I got a feeling that you're holding something back. Is this weird? Me being here?"

Kitty started to say something, but quickly cut herself off. She looked up in the air in thought, before finally speaking. "I guess...I'm used to you…..acting like you love me. But, I can't ask that of you, because you're not the right Pietro. You probably have a girlfriend in your timeline."

Pietro shook his head. "Nope. Never did. Though me and Rogue did flirt from time to time."

Kitty visibly flinched from the mention of her once best-friend. "What about...me and you? What was our relationship."

"Oh. There wasn't one." Pietro saw her expression and quickly tried to fix his statement. "I mean, we weren't close. We were friends, well enough. I guess. You, Bobby and Rogue were trapped in this weird ass love triangle."

Kitty made a look of disgust. "I would never even try anything with him. "He's a evil traitorous jerk." She looked at Pietro, who raised an eyebrow. "Oh right. He's different in your timeline." She sighed and looked down. Pietro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, while I'm here...we can…"

Kitty looked at him. "We can what?"

"Uh….do the things….that you used to do with other me." Kitty raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"You mean...date? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Pietro nodded. "Yep. Yes, that. I mean you wouldn't be cheating...because, you know. He's…..dead and I'm him anyway. Which is really we-"

Kitty placed a finger on his lips. "You've always talked too much." She leaned in to kiss him. Before they could connect with a kiss, Rogue walked in.

"Kitty, other Pie-" She stopped. They both backed away from each other and looked at her.

"What's up Roguey?" Pietro asked. Rogue looked at him and tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy.

"Uh...we're coming up with ideas to get ya powers back. Wanna come help brainstorm. Maybe it'll help us come up with results quicker."

Pietro chuckled. "Quicker. Heh, quick. That's still funny. Puns." Rogue rolled her eyes. "They're in the lab with Legion. It should be your first door on the left when you walk outta here."

Pietro's eyes widened. "Legion? As in Xavier's bastard, insane son? Isn't he….you know, insane?"

Rogue nodded. "He still has dissociative identity disorder, but he's able to control which personalities he use. He acts as….sort of like Professor Xavier. I guess that's who he is now to us…."

Kitty started to tear up, as well as Rogue. Pietro looked at both of them. "No. Come on, wheels didn't…"

Both girls nodded. He sighed and held his head. "Don't tell me how. I'd rather hear it from Legion." He stood up and walked out of the room. Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Kitty. She became more serious.

"Good job Kitty."

Kitty looked at her, clearly confused. "What did I do?"

"We got him back. It may not be the one we know and love, but he's a very close second. You're already trying to get him for yourself. How selfish can you be?" Before she could respond, Rogue walked out of the room.

* * *

"We have a possible location of Magneto, my Empress." Scott said, looking up at the Scarlet Witch. She looked down at him from her throne.

"Good work husband. Who told you of this location?" She asked, a bit skeptical. Scott shifted in place.

"Mystique. We...uh, Bobby tortured her until she squealed." Scott waited for her outburst, but it never came. Instead, Wanda beckoned for him to come to her. He slowly approached her, waiting for something painful to happen to him.

She wrapped both arms around him and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and looked at him.

"There's a reason why I chose you as my general. You know what to do when things are needed. Even if it means going against my order. You just admitted to going against my order to never interact with Mystique ever. Normally I would be upset, but….it was smart. Don't make a habit of disobeying me."

Scott nodded as she kissed him again. This time holding on for longer. Scott ran his hands down her side, kissing her back eagerly.

"I'd hate to interrupt a potential good sex scene, but shouldn't we get to finding Magneto?"

They both pulled back and looked towards the voice. Wanda's eyes lit up red.

"WHO DARES ENTER UN-" She saw Bobby standing there with a sly grin. "Drake." Bobby nodded at her. Scott got down from the throne and walked towards Bobby.

"Empress, we'll be back with your father." He promised as he walked past Bobby. Bobby turned and followed him.

"Wait." Wanda held up her hands, stopping both men. "Take your brother with you Scott. Spike as well." She let her control over them go.

Bobby looked back at her. "Spike? He's a fucking beginner." Wanda's eyes lit up again.

"Is that a problem?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. I'm just gonna-"

Scott grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him.

"Let's go,"

* * *

Cars drove back and forth on the Golden Gate Bridge. Witch soldiers trucks also drove, patrolling and looking for insurgents. Life seemed as normal as could be for the people. Little did they know what they were driving over. Down underwater, at the ocean floor stood a technological base with a dome covering it. In the control center of the base, stood one man. The man was staring at a wall of computer and television screens. The man reached up and took off his red and purple helmet, resting it on the desk. Battle scars covered the older man's face, signs of trials, tribulations and war.

"Magneto. They're headed to this area."

Magneto turned around and faced Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth.

"Let them come. For we are ready."


	6. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I know, it was forever since I last updated. My computer charger was broken and I wasn't able to get another one until now. So don't worry, this story has not died.. I will be returning shortly. So starting next week, Quicksave will be updated every Wednesday. Until next time!

\- Dariusj401


	7. Chapter 5: Resistance

**Chapter 5:**

Militia trucks drove down the Golden Gate Bridge as they set up a perimeter and a blockade. No cars were allowed to drive on the bridge. The trucks had a red W insignia on them and militia soldiers exited, covering the sides of the bridge. Out of one of the trucks, came Cyclops, Iceman and Spyke. Spyke was the nephew of Storm, who was recruited more recently. Cyclops looked over the railing and down to the ocean.

"According to Mystique, Magneto should be somewhere underwater. Our goal is to extract him and bring him back to Wanda. We will not be killing him. Anyone who works with him...are expendable. Kill them."

Bobby smirked. "So how are we getting down there Summers?" Cyclops looked at him and rolled his eyes under his visor. "You can turn into water Ice boy. Go down there." Bobby nodded and jumped over the railing dive bombing and turning into water. He went under and looked around, seeing nothing at first. He started flowing along with the ocean until he saw a large see through dome. He floated over to it and looked in. Sabretooth and looked up, noticing something irregular by the dome. He looked over at Magneto, who was already putting on a breathing mask. Magneto looked at him and nodded.

"They're here." He raised his arms and the dome raised. Sabretooth grabbed his own breather and swam up. Bobby swam up to the surface and returned to his human form. "THEY'RE HERE!"

Cyclops looked down and saw Bobby. He felt the bridge shake violently and turned to look at his men. "EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELVES!" Unknown to them, Magneto was standing on the ocean floor, with his hands raised as the Golden Gate Bridge started to tear and float. Sabretooth swam up and Magneto followed, floating in the air. The bridge at this point was completely torn in half, floating in the air. Cyclops looked at Bobby again. "Freeze the water!" Bobby saluted and jumped down from the floating bridge, shooting ice at the water. Sabretooth watched as the ice started getting closer to him and jumped up onto the ice. He stood up as Bobby landed on the ice, in his Iceman form. Cyclops and Spyke soon followed, jumping over the railing and landing on the hard ice. Magneto used his power to rip the other parts of the bridge and box the 5 mutants in, including himself.

"You will be going nowhere. I will return you to my daughter in an unrecognizable form you no good pieces of filth!" Cyclops' rage flared. "You're the rebel here! You're the one who killed your own son!"

A metal rod came out of from the piece of the bridge, aimed straight for Cyclops' back. Spyke instantly shot out a spyke that knocked the rod off course.

"That was close. You okay Scott?" Spyke asked. Cyclops looked over at him and nodded. "I'm okay…..but Magneto won't be. You're outnumbered Lehnsherr! Even with your pet, you won't win! Give up and come quietly!" Magneto looked at him and quietly sighed.

The next thing anyone knew, Psylocke appeared behind Cyclops, holding her blade at his neck.

"End this. Now."

* * *

Pietro entered the lab and looked around, seeing David Haller, also known as Legion standing over a microscope.

"HEY LEGION!" David jumped and the microscope disappeared. "What the hell?" He stopped and looked at Pietro. "Oh….it's you. You uh...startled me." The microscope reappeared.

Pietro raised his arms in defense. "Sorry bro. I have the tendency to do that. Rogue told me that you could help me get my powers working in this reality or whatever."

David nodded and ran a hand through his dirty blonde short hair. "Yes….we've been discussing this ever since we found out. I've been having discussions with her…...myself…...my other selves…." He trailed off and then spoke to Rogue telepathically.

" _Rogue please come to lab."_

About a minute later, Rogue entered the lab and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

"Yes Pro- Legion?" Pietro and David both noticed her mistake but said nothing. David straightened himself and one of his more scientific personalities took over. He grabbed a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Well Pietro, this is rather interesting. It seems to be a strange anomaly that has never occured before….but then again something like your very arrival has never happened before. We've thought about injected you with the blood of our Pietro….but we can't find the body. We've tried. Other ideas have honestly been just right outrageous. So right now, I need a blood sample."

Pietro nodded and sat down on the desk, holding his arm out. Legion returned with a needle and a small tube and started drawing some blood. Pietro breathed in heavily.

"Jeez man, I forgot I hate needles….." Legion finished up and walked back over to the microscope. He examined his blood cells before grabbing cotton swab and walked over to him again.

"Lick this please." Pietro raised an eyebrow and licked the cotton. Legion walked back over to the microscope and his computer. As he worked, Rogue looked at Pietro.

"I see you and Kitty are gettin' cozy." Pietro looked over at her and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I told her that for as long as I was here, I'd basically be her Pietro. It's only fair."

Rogue stepped forward. "But is that fair to me? We were togetha' first Quickie. You and me. Then her bubbly self came in and took you away from me. But you don't care about what's fair to me do ya?" She was about to walk out when David, now back in his core personality stepped away from the microscope.

"We have a problem. I never thought about this….." David looked at Rogue and Pietro. Pietro jumped off of the desk, obviously looking worried, Rogue sharing that look of worry with him. "What's up doc? Heh, I always wanted to say that." Rogue shook her head at Pietro's humor as David shook his own head, looking at them.

"Pietro…..you aren't a mutant."

* * *

Bobby and Spyke froze in place as well as Scott. This wasn't expected. Everything was silent for almost a full minute before Bobby broke the silence.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Psylocke looked over at him and smirked. "Telepathy boy. I can make you see what I want you to see. Now you and the other boy leave…..before I make Summers like a deer on a mantle."

Magneto clapped slightly at Psylocke's performance. "You never fail to disappoint Psylocke." Sabretooth scoffed and smirked. "I didn't think you were coming Liz. Nice job proving me wrong."

"Shut it Creed. Now maybe you boys didn't hear me. Leave no, or I slice his throat." Psylocke said, looking at Bobby and Spyke. Spyke looked worried and started backing away. "Alright. Just don't hurt him please?"

Bobby shook his head and stood defiantly. "Spyke get your ass back here. I'm not leaving so neither are you!" Magneto smiled a bit. "Victor which one are you having?"

Sabretooth smiled and pounced on Spyke, giving him no time to react. Spyke instantly shot out a spike that impaled Sabretooth in the chest. He screamed and pulled it out before clawing at Spyke's face.

Magneto pulled another rod out that impaled Bobby in the back of his leg.

"AGH! YOU OLD BASTARD!" He shot out ice at Magneto's face. Magneto simply floated in the air and bending the rod to impale slightly higher in Bobby's leg. Magneto then lifted Bobby in the air by the rod and dropped him through the ice and into the water. Psylocke looked down at Cyclops and shook her head.

"When your Witch Queen doesn't hear from you or see you again, she'll flip." Scott struggled against her. "You won't win. Neither of you will!" Psylocke used her put him to sleep and dropped him. Spyke fired off another spike that hit Sabretooth in the chest again, causing him to fall back. Before he could get up, a spike entered both of his hands through the palm, nailing him to the same happened with his feet. Spyke looked over him and laughed.

"I just totally pulled a Jesus Christ dude!" He laughed again before Sabretooth sat up, tearing through the spikes and slicing Spyke in the leg with his claws. He stood up, tearing his feet through the spikes before knocking Spyke out with a punch to the back of the head.

Psylocke motioned to Scott's body and Sabretooth sighed before walking and picking up Scott, throwing him over his shoulder. "What's our course of action now?" He started walking alongside Magneto and Psylocke. Magneto looked out in the distance.

"We find Asteroid M….and take it back."


	8. Chapter 6: Brainstorm

**Chapter 6:**

"What the hell do you mean I'm not a mutant?!" Pietro was practically freaking out as he looked around. He grabbed Legion by the collar and pulled him close. "How am I not a mutant?!" David calmly removed Pietro's hands and dusted himself off.

"I don't know Pietro. But there is no trace of the X-Gene in you at all. Sorry." David tried his best to show that he cared, but he couldn't do anything to help him. Rogue pulled Pietro into a tight hug to try and calm him down. She first hand how important his powers were to him. Pietro sighed and melted into the hug, his mind still on not having his powers ever again.

Rogue looked at him, smiling. "It's gonna be okay sugah'. I promise." David held his hand under his chin, in thought. "Don't make promises you can't keep Rogue." He said lightly, causing Rogue to give him a dirty look. That look soon turned to realization as she released her hug on Pietro and walked over to David.

"One of your personalities…..I remember that one of them is omniscient…." Pietro looked at them, moving a strand of his silver hair. "Omni-what?" He asked.

"...It means being able to know everything and anything…" David answered. He looked at Rogue and nodded to her question. "But what do you want with Delphic?" Rogue and Pietro both looked at him with confusion. David rolled his eyes at their confusion. "Delphic is the omniscient personality. Personality number 1012 to be exact. But she can only answer 3 questions a day from a single person."

Rogue nodded and looked at Pietro before looking at David once more. "We can ask him what happened to Pietro's powers and how to get them back." David sighed and nodded at her proposition. "...It's a she by the way…" He closed his eyes and at first nothing happened. Then suddenly his skin started turning blue. After about a minute, David stood before them with blue skin and white eyes. Electricity flared around him as he looked at them. When he spoke, his voice sounded like a young female.

" _What is it that you wish to know?"_ Delphic asked. Pietro quickly stepped forward in front of Delphic. "Why am I not a mutant?" He asked. Delphic stared at him before speaking. " _There is only room for one silver haired speedster named Pietro in this reality. Though he is no longer among us, only one Pietro was able to have the X-Gene here. When you stepped into the reality, you became a normal human since there was no room for two of you."_

Pietro looked back at Rogue with worried eyes. Rogue put a hand on his shoulder as Pietro then thought of another question. "Can't I just get a blood sample of dead me and have a transfusion? I'd have the X-Gene!" He exclaimed. Delphic shook her head before speaking again. " _The body of the Pietro of this reality has been reduced to ash. As it was his sister's wish. There would be no way of giving a transfusion since no one in the world currently holds a prior blood sample from him."_

"Goddamn it! Fucking….shit!" Pietro swore and held his head in defeat. He walked off to the counter and held his hands on it, looking down. Rogue wanted to comfort him, but decided against it before looking up at Delphic; she had a lightbulb moment. "How can we get his powers back?" She asked this, hoping that the only answer would be what she was thinking. Delphic's face showed no struggle in finding the answer. " _A variety of ways, to my knowledge of course. But the easiest one…..have one of David's reality warping personalities give Pietro his powers. Moira, The Origamist, doesn't matter. Just get one. My time is up, until we meet again…."_

David's eyes and skin turned back to its original creamy white color as the electricity dispersed. He looked at the two and rolled his eyes. "Which one…..?" He asked blandly. Rogue smiled and looked over at Pietro.

"Hey silver!" She exclaimed. Pietro looked over at her with interest.

"...We're getting your powers back."

* * *

Raze was lying in his bed in the bunker, staring up at the ceiling, or in this case the bunk bed that he shared with Pyro. Raze thought about a plethora of things. His father that he never met, his siblings that he never met, his mother who was God knows where at this point. Now as the leader of the Insurgency, a job he never wanted, he had to think about how to use this new Quicksilver to finally end the Scarlet Witch's reign of terror. Pyro entered the room and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Raze, what are you doing buddy?" He asked as he played with the lighter in his hand. Raze looked over at him and shrugged. "Thinking…..about everything that has happened. I'm supposed to lead now….." He trailed off. John shook his head as he looked down at the small fire from the lighter.

"Not really…..David is the Professor X figure for us right? That makes him the leader." He offered. Raze shook his head at the blonde haired pyromaniac. "Nope. We both know that Legion isn't what Xavier was...and I never really knew him. He's not the one coming up with battle plans and strategies. That's me. Now I may be the smartest here, I still have a lot on my plate." Pyro nodded and closed his lighter. "That's what brings me here Raze. There's some militia at food bank near here. This could be another chance to hit Witch where it hurts."

Raze moved over to the side of his bed and stood up. "Let's go then."

* * *

Nightcrawler teleported to Storm's castle in Africa, with the Queen herself in his arms. He quickly sat her down on her stomach as he looked around quickly for something to extract the bullet in her back. He teleported throughout the entire castle in order to find something to help her. He teleported back to her and held her in his arms again.

"Zit vill be okay liebe, I vill not let zou die today." He held her close as teenage girl with short white entered the quarters looking at Nightcrawler with hate. . Kurt looked up at the girl, enraged that anyone would come here.

"WHO ARE YOU?! LEAVE US!" He shouted in rage. The girl simply shook her head as she crossed her arms. "That is my mother….and I'm not leaving her." Kurt looked at her in surprise and then back at the girl. "But…..how…..vhen? Who are y-"

She cut him off as she walked over to Storm. "My name is Kymera and we don't have time for that. What's wrong with her? What did you do?!" She asked angrily. Kurt shook his head as he held Storm closer. "I did nothing. I vould never actually hurt Ororo. I love her too much. One of my men shot her ze back. I want to help her. Heal her. Be with her again…."

Kymera rolled her eyes. "That last one is not happening. Not after _you_ started the war. I can heal her, just set her down and leave with my mother." Kurt didn't want to leave Ororo, but he knew that he had to if she was going to be saved. He nodded and sat Ororo down before standing up. He looked at Kymer with intent in his eyes. "Save her, or I vill make you pay…." He teleported out before hearing her reply.

* * *

Bobby and Spyke walked into the throne room very carefully. Spyke limped from his leg injuries while helping Bobby walk who was drenched and limping. Scarlet Witch looked up and sat down her wine as she looked at the two. She squinted her eyes a bit and glared at the two, noticing that her husband was not among them.

"Where is he?" She asked them, glaring. The two shivered under her glare, Spyke more so since he was holding onto Bobby. They gave each other both looks, neither wanted to tell her the bad news out of fear for their own well being. Wanda's eyes glew red slightly as she spoke again, this time yelling a bit.

"Where is he?! I will not ask again! Now out with it!" She demanded. Bobby looked at Spyke and nudged him. "You got this Daniels…." Spyke gulped as he looked at Wanda. "Um…..Empress? Magneto….and his people….they….took Mr. Summers….." He backed away slightly. Wanda took about a few seconds to process what he had just said. She screamed in anger and energy radiated off of her as lit up.

"WHAT?! HOW?! HOW DID YOU LET THEM?! YOU INCOMPETENT, USELESS FOOLS!" Her hair rose and she stood up looking down at Evan and Bobby who were at this point, cowering on the ground. She sighed and sat back down, her hair flowing down again and her eyes returning back to normal. She thought heavily about what was to happen next. Her father had kidnapped her husband and she knew why. It was to mess with her head. Throw her off of her game. But she wouldn't let him. No, she was going to rescue her husband and hurt her father. One of her militia captains rushed in and kneeled next to Bobby and Evan, who slowly stood up.

"Empress…" He started as he kneeled. Wanda made a hand gesture to signal him to stand. He nodded and stood, looking at her. "One our militia outposts by the food bank have been attacked. Pyro and Wolverine's bastard son are the assailants. He has already slaughtered a large amount of the men there."

Wanda sighed and held a hand to her head. She looked at the captain and nodded. "I want you to do two things right now. Tell my sister's husband to come here right now…...and get _that_ assassin….." The captain nodded and rushed out. She looked at Bobby and Spyke and rolled her eyes. "Leave. Now. I don't want to see your faces for the rest of the evening." They both nodded quickly and rushed out. A few minutes later, Alex Summers also known as Havok, walked into the throne room and kneeled. "Empress?" He asked. Wanda looked down at him as she spoke. "I want you….and my sister to find your brother. He has been taken."

"Taken?" Alex asked. "By who?" Wanda shook her head. "My father. That's why I want you to find him. Remember, keep my father alive and bring him in." Alex nodded as the doors to the throne room opened once more. Wanda rolled her eyes at the sight of the 2nd person she had asked for.

"I want you to go to the food bank where the militia outpost is that is under attack…..and kill your bastard brother." She ordered. The man smiled and ran a hand through his black mohawk.

"I'm a bastard too you know. That's what _Daken_ means remember? But of course, I'll kill my little bro. It'll be a pleasure….."


End file.
